role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Bendy
Bendy is a cartoon character created by Joey Drew Studios and the titular character in Bendy and the Ink Machine, first appearing in Chapter 1 and onward. The studio's flagship character, Bendy starred in a series of cartoons thirty years before the events of the game, often alongside the studio's other characters such as Boris the Wolf and Alice Ange'l. Appearance Bendy is a devil-based cartoon character that, like other characters of the period, is black and white and has a cheerful-looking expression sports pie-styled eyes. He is entirely colored in black but the face, which was instead white in color. He wears shiny black shoes, a white bowtie, and a pair of gloves which closely resemble other cartoon creations like Mickey Mouse, each possessing two black buttons. The shape of his head resembles cartoony "horns" that always remain facing the viewer no matter which way Bendy is facing. Because he lacks a neck, his head floats a few inches away from his body. He has a long tail ending in an arrowhead, a trait shared commonly with many other cartoon devils. Bendy has a notable wide, toothy grin. He never opens his mouth aside closing or move depending on his mood, as shown in few known cartoon shorts. His alleged "invisible eyebrows" from above his eyes can even move when expressing his emotions. In terms of his size, Bendy appears to be short, being easily towered over by Boris. Personality In the animated shorts including "''Tombstone Picnic" and "Haunted Hijinx", Bendy is shown to be rather impatient and easily startled or timid, yet justifiably cheerful and mischievous as his devilish nature would imply. He can be EXTREMELY vengeful and downright murderous, as evidenced by how he attacks Henry as "Bendy", his monstrous form. It is seen that the ink machine itself usually causes him to act like an actual demon, suggesting that the machine itself can control people. He rarely talks unless absolutely necessary, as he has a belief that 'Talking breaks rule number 1 of the Silent Cartoon Rulebook'. History WIP Origin Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Bendy makes his first appearance ingame in this chapter, appearing as numerous cardboard cutouts. The cutouts seem to be able to move on their own, often startling Henry in the process. Chapter 2: The Old Song Bendy once again appears as multiple cardboard cutouts. In this chapter, the axe allows Henry to chop some of the cutouts into pieces. However, if Henry turns his back to the cutout and then looks, Bendy appears good as new, without any sign of being damaged. This only occurs if the cutout stands in front of a pentagram. Those without the symbol will remain in pieces. Bendy's most notable appearance as a cutout takes place in the recording studio. Looking down from the projector booth, Henry will see Bendy sitting in one of the orchestra chairs, but entering the recording studio afterwards will cause Bendy to disappear. Looking up, he can be seen looking down on Henry from the audience booth. If Henry continues to move back and forth between the two rooms, Bendy will eventually take up all the recording studio's seats in a group of nine. Bendy's cutout is seen popping out from the right side of the entrance to Sammy's sanctuary upon approach after activating the ink flow. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Bendy appears again as yet more cardboard cutouts, propped up against the walls of the multiple floors of the complex. After either the "angel path" room or the "demon path" room, Bendy's cutout peeks out from behind a corner. As Henry rounds it, he is surprised to see that it is Boris holding the Gent pipe. After meeting "'''Alice" and agreeing to do favors for her in order to escape, Henry must go to Level K's locations and even the Heavenly Toys room, then find and destroy fifteen cutouts of Bendy with the axe. Every time Henry destroys a Bendy cutout, "Bendy" will spawn and Henry needs to hide inside the Little Miracle Station until he is gone. After Henry destroys all of the cutouts, "Alice" congratulates him, but also warns him that she forgot to mention "Bendy" hates when people destroy the cutouts and advises Henry to hide. Chapter 4 WIP Abilities In Bendy's basic form, he has two abilities. * Cartoon Physics: 'No matter how hard he is squashed, flattened, stabbed, etc, the damage will never be permanent and will only knock him out for a while in extreme cases. * '''Ink: '''He can summon puddles of ink to use as projectiles, or form weapons out of it, like a knife. He can also travel around as a puddle. In Bendy's monstrous form, he is MUCH stronger, but can now be hurt and/or killed. Achieved by absorbing large amounts of ink. * '''Ink: '''He can now summon floods of ink, which can sometimes turn into enemies. * '''Strength: '''He can pack quite the punch. * '''Speed: '''Not in the traditional regard, but he can lunge and grab you rather suddenly. * '''Enhanced Stamina: '''Several shots from a gun won't even deter him, but they will hurt. Trivia * Bendy's appearance is most likely based on an amalgamation of cartoon characters such as Felix the Cat and Mickey Mouse from the 1920s. He also appears to have some influences from Max Fleischer's characters, such as Bimbo. ** The bowtie Bendy wears is strikingly similar to Krazy Kat's, a character from the cartoons animated by Bray Productions. ** His name likely was inspired by a character of the same name from ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Like Bendy in this game, this Bendy from the show was a troublemaker. * Seen from all known cartoon shorts, Bendy's horns are drawn to always appear in the same style no matter which way he is facing, the same way as the position of Mickey Mouse's ears. ** His horns also resemble Mandy's hairstyle from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. * Butch Harman, the creator behind the animated Nickelodeon shows such as The Fairly OddParents and Danny Phantom, drew few artworks of Bendy such as some arts of Bendy meeting Timmy Turner's rubber-hose animated self, then posted them on his Twitter account.91011 * Unlike most characters from the cartoons, Bendy wears many different outfits seen from several posters and elsewhere. ** From "The Dancing Demon" poster, he wears a leaf skirt. ** From the "Train Trouble" poster, he wears a train conductor clothing. ** From the "Hellfire Fighter" poster, he wears a firefighter hat. ** From the "Hell's Kitchen" poster, he wears a chef's hat and a bandana collar. ** For the Steam Summer sale image for Chapter 2's 60% off sale, Bendy wears a 1900's swimming suit, a sailor's hat, and a swim ring like as if he is going for the beach. ** For the "Haunted Hijinx" video thumbnail and the Steam Halloween sale image for Chapter 2's 50% off sale along with the bundle's 36% off sale, Bendy dressed up as a vampire and holds a jack-o'-lantern shaped trick-or-treat bucket. * From Chapter 1 and 3'', sketches of Bendy can be seen on few desks in the workshop, one being a small version of Bendy's head on a square along with the word "'NO", hinting the drawing of Bendy with his mouth lacking his iconic teeth was a rejected design. * Bendy has a statue of himself that appears in Chapter 2 and 3'' as a respawning point. * Bendy appears on the loading screen before the gameplay for every chapter, the same animation that was originally played on the projector from ''Chapter 1. * Bendy has an official Twitter account, which post tweets for the game's future announcements as well as responding to fan tweets. * It was revealed by theMeatly in his Q&A video that Bendy does not actually feature a tail, despite Bendy himself being a "stereotypical" devil. Mike Mood on Twitter also confirms that Bendy does not possess a tail in the official design, but said that fanart of Bendy possessing a tail is totally fine.12 * On July 3, 2017 from Twitter, theMeatly made a joke about Bendy using a direct quote from Joe Dante's comedy/horror film Gremlins.13 * Bendy's cutout has a duplicated texture on the back. * Bendy's cutout is simply referred to as "BendyCutout" in the game files.14 * Similar to himself from the cartoons, Bendy's cutout keeps his feature of having no neck, the head floating above his body without any connection. * From the start of October 5 to 31 of the year 2017, the official website promotes a downloadable paper Bendy mask for Halloween. ** theMeatly confirms that he originally planned to make real official masks but does not have any time to make them for this Halloween. Although the official masks are still planned to be made someday in the future. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Video Game Character Category:Demons Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR)